


A Risky Experiment

by PrinceAdamsCourage



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, crack smut fic, cracky porn, sex behind the stairs anyone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAdamsCourage/pseuds/PrinceAdamsCourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie feels like he missed out a lot of experiences being a child genius. He wasn't allowed to engage in behavior driven by hormones or irrational decisions--even at college! So, he persuades his lover to let him make up for it now as an adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Risky Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I shouldn't write fics when I am sleep deprived. Enjoy!

“Charles you are out of your mind!”

“Think of it as experimenting.”

“I draw the line with this.” Larry's answer didn't dissuade Charlie, but he definitely gave his mentor and lover a pout. “Don't give me that look. We could get caught.”

Charlie held firm to his idea. “Not if we're quiet. Trust me. I've caught a few students in here, but that was because they were loud.”

“We aren't even that far from a classroom."

“Then we should get started and be as quiet as possible.” Charlie's smile had a cheeky quality to it. He could see Larry grow more exasperated by the second.

Larry let out the biggest sigh. “Why do you want to do this?”

“I want to see why students do it.”

“I should have known…” Larry's right, he should have known. Charlie enthusiastically nodded in agreement.

He's itching to get started, to find out why students feel like having sex behind a stairwell is a good thing—or even on a stairwell is a good thing. It's exhilarating to say the least. They just have to take care not to get caught by anyone. Two professors doing it would be a horrible example and role model.

Larry's still frowning. “This is a terrible idea. Absolutely terrible. Charles, I cannot believe that you feel the need to make up for the insane traditions of the stereotypical student purely because you missed out on them. I happen to think it's a good thing you missed out.”

Unfortunately, the resident math genius didn't agree. “I missed out on learning opportunities and once in a life time acts of hormone driven passion. Now come on. Classes have started. We don't have much time.”

Not to mention, Charlie was in bad need of sex. He can recall the last time the two of them had a night of passion and it was more than a month ago. Charlie's eager for this and to find out if he'd enjoy the thrill ride so to speak. It's the first time he's ever wanted to do it in a place where they could be compromised. He scoped out all the stairwells and selected a perfect one, one that afforded them the most cover and a quick escape route if needed. Now the only danger is loud moaning, but Charlie plans on being quiet. It can't be too hard, right?

“If I agree to this, what exactly can you give me to compensate for an act that may very well ruin our careers?” The expression he saw on Larry's face was quite serious and posed a matter he never considered. What exactly can he do to make up for this?

Charlie wracked his brain for a while before he just blurted out an answer. “No sex for three months?” He hated every word of that sentence but it would be worth it.

Larry took the bait. “Okay… But I want to add no more sex in the bathtub. It's just weird and I like my baths to be relaxing not full your lust filled sports.”

“Larry, come on.” He almost whined.

“Charlies, we either have a deal or I'm walking up that staircase and you can experiment by yourself. I'm sure participating in solo masturbation will be just as exhilarating and career ending as this idea is now.”

He had to admit his mentor sure did drive a hard bargain. Charlie didn't want to fly solo but he also didn't want to stop having very passionate sex in the bathtub… Perhaps he can renegotiate this at a later date. For now, he decided time was of the essence. “Sure.”

“Okay.” He watched Larry do a quick once over of the area. Their stairwell was clear. No one was coming, or so Charlie presumed because he soon felt Larry's skilled hands begin to undress him, making quick work of his suit jacket and tie. Unbuttoning the buttons took a bit more time but soon Charlie was shedding them all in a pile close at hand.

“Um… Larry?”

“What?”

“Shouldn't you be getting undressed too?” Charlie felt his back being pressed up against the wall. “I mean...”

“That would help make the experience more authentic wouldn't it?” Larry was considerably less clothed. He simply pulled his shirt over his head. “Is that better?” Charlie merely rolled his eyes. “Now do we want to skip right to it or start off with all the unnecessary foreplay?”

Charlie's frown only grew. “I happen to like the foreplay.”

“We'll get caught if I let you dictate, I see. I'll just get right to it. You'll enjoy it all the same.” For a moment Larry seemed lost in thought as if he was considering something. Charlie was about to remind him that time was short, but he spoke. “We should be authentic. The students usually stretch out on the floor and go at it.”

“The floor is dusty and--”

“--You want the authentic experience, correct?”

Wordlessly, Charlie got down on the floor, all frowns after he undid his belt and discarded his pants and underwear. Sure, in a few moments he won't care, but right now all he could think about was the number of creepy crawlies and dust bunnies on the floor. He swore out he felt something move in his hair the moment his head touched the floor. Gross! Maybe this was a bad idea… Maybe Larry was making him do this as payback.

Soon, Larry was pants-less and joining him, pushing him onto his back. “Never say I didn't sacrifice and give you something you wanted, Charles.” Right after that, his mouth effectively silenced him from giving a response as his hands began to get to work. Charlie would've moaned loudly at the touches, except his mouth was currently occupied, and skillfully so.

He also let out a disappointed sigh when the foreplay stopped short. Larry was true to his word when he said he wanted to get right to it. He briefly saw Larry fumble for Charlie's jacket. Charlie came prepared complete with condoms and lube. Larry produced both, quickly pulling on the condom and doling out the right amount of lube to ensure a smooth and comfortable entry.

“Here's to experiments and capturing your denied youthful moments.” With a practiced thrust, he slid inside of Charlie, pulling from him a whimper as he tried not to loudly moan and draw attention to them even if they were concealed by the shadow of the stairs.

“This is going to be a challenge… I suggest I make use of the tie.”

“Wha? What for?”

As soon as he saw it in Larry's hand and felt him shoving it into his mouth, he knew exactly why and made a muffled, protesting noise.

“Hey, it'll lesson our chances of getting caught since you practically scream—my god.” In response to that statement, Charlie gave Larry his most affronted, look which only caused the older male to shake his head. “I admire your passion, I don't want to chance it. You can deal with it. It's… part of the experiment.”

Charlie couldn't argue with him when he looked at it like that. At least his hands weren't bound, so he could put up with it. His hands wrapped around Larry as Larry positioned himself and began to move in earnest, setting a pace that would ensure the speediest route towards their end goal. Charlie's heart pounded at the thought that they were in a precarious situation, doing the unthinkable as if they were teenagers in love. It was quite the thrill as he'd calculated it would be. Actually, it was much better than he anticipated. He felt as if he could be harder than he'd ever been. He was also thankful Larry had the insight to gag him with the tie because he probably would be disturbing the entire building with how quickly he fell apart, moaning, unhinged and unwound in a moment of pure passion.

His gaze drifted up to observe Larry. He sincerely hoped the other was having as much fun, as much passion as he was, but he didn't get that feeling. It was hard to tell how Larry felt, especially when it came to them and matters of the heart in general. Charlie thought on it for a moment before he felt Larry make a calculated shift to hit the right spot. He didn't know how long it'd been but he knew he was going to release fast and hard. That familiar knot formed in his stomach as he felt that itch growing, that itch that could only end in pleasure.

Truthfully, Charlie didn't want it to end so fast because of that promise he made, but he couldn't stop himself. He tipped over the edge in a muffled whimper, doing his best to keep the noise down. He felt Larry continue on for a while more before he followed suit. Unfortunately, he didn't plan for how they'd clean up after. However, he enjoyed having Larry's weight rest on him for the few moment it'd take for them both to catch their breath.

“I'm the less messy of us. I should dash across the hall and attempt to procure enough paper towels to clean you up.” Charlie didn't want to let go, but he had to. Soon as he did, Larry vanished to the bathroom.

Charlie gathered himself together along with their items of clothing. In that time, Larry returned with paper towels, trying to wipe Charlie down as best he could. “After this, we can go home to my place and shower—one at a time. Don't think I forgot.”

“Yes, Larry.”

“I also just realized I ran across the halls buck naked...”

“Yes, you did Larry.”

“If I am fired, you can consider us a sexless couple.”

“Yes Larry.”

“Get dressed.”

“I planned to.” He said, now clean of most of the evidence of their foray into potentially career ending, scandalous sex. Charlie quickly pulled on his pants, buckling the belt and his shirt, buttoning the buttons as fast as he could as he held the tie he'd untied the moment Larry had disappeared into the bathroom. He didn't even try to stop him. It was too hilarious.

Larry was dressed in no time flat and quickly ushered Charlie towards the nearest exit. As he was being hurried along, Charlie weighed his feelings about this episode. He decided it might be worth it to try it again...a long ways down the road. He's not sure he's ready to get caught so fast having sex in a public place—even if it was hidden under a stairwell. The experiment was a success, at least in his book.

 


End file.
